


Fish Boy

by SleepingForest (ThatTurtle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dunno if this is gonna go urban fantasy or soft scifi, M/M, merman, probably the former with a hint of the latter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/SleepingForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been killing the fish in the local lagoon. Valdez and his colleagues go to investigate. The scientist is rescued by a cryptic young merman. He just might be able to return the favor.<br/>(Rating may go up later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A boat slowly circled the lagoon. It wouldn't be long before it got dark. A young man swam just beneath the surface of the water. He kept his distance. The boy's gray eyes narrowed. _Are these the ones? I don't recognize any of them..._ He looked fairly ordinary, save for his lower half. The boy was some sort of merman, though he seemed more like a seal than a fish

The waves were growing more turbulent. _What are they doing?_ Each person held a long pole with a net on the end. He watched them try to sift through the water with their nets. The merman didn't think they were fishing.

One of the people turned to the others. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they seemed excited about something. A large swell violently rocked the boat. There was a loud splash. Someone had fallen in the water.

 _It'll be bad if anyone finds me..._ The merman decided. He descended several feet and darted towards the splash. The human looked at least slightly older than him. His red brown hair was lighter than the youth's. The man squinted, trying to navigate the cloudy water.

The merman threw his arms around his waist and pulled him to the surface. The boy pushed him towards the boat then disappeared beneath the water. He resurfaced further away. He glanced around. There was a peculiar lavender glow beside him on the surface of the water.

 _What in the world?_ He cringed. He noticed that some of the mysterious substance had gotten on his skin. He inhaled sharply and tried to shake it off his shoulder. 

"Ow." He muttered.

The water shifted. "Hey, Valdez. This the guy?" He froze and looked up. The boat had moved. He recognized the brunet from a moment ago.

"Thanks for helping me out." Valdez spoke. "A bunch of fish have been dying lately. We're trying to figure out why. You might wanna stay out of the water for a while." The merman nodded. He kept his lower half hidden from view. His eyes glazed over. He started to sink.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man reached out and grabbed his hand. He started to pull the boy out. The merman felt faint but panic stirred his awareness. He started to protest, but he was pulled onto the deck. "What the-"

"What is he?"

"He's like a mermaid..."

The merman groaned. He was exhausted. His eyes closed.

"Does he have lungs, or gills? Can he breathe like this?" One of Valdez's companions asked worriedly. She knelt beside the barely conscious oddity.

"I dunno." Valdez admitted. "Let's go back and see if we can help him. Poor kid. Whatever's been killing off those fish probably made him sick." Valdez touched his forehead. "He seems cold. Lane, can you get a blanket?"

"Got it." The young woman nodded and ducked into the cabin.

"I can breathe..." The odd boy mumbled with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Salt water or fresh?" Valdez asked quickly, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to raise his voice and startle the lad.

"Fresh is best." The merman drawled. His skin stung where he had come into contact with that purple... stuff. His eyelids grew even heavier. He felt himself begin to fade.

***

Alec Blanc sighed. He stood before an aquarium. A peculiar boy dozed inside the glass tank. He seemed relatively ordinary above the hips, if somewhat pale. But he lacked legs. Instead he possessed some sort of tail. While it was obvious that the boy wasn't human, Blanc wasn't sure what exactly the young man was. Part of some subspecies? The result of genetic engineering? Or something else entirely independent of human origins... _Wasn't there a Lovecraft story about monstrous fish creatures?_ The boy looked too innocent to be some sort of abomination. Alec folded his arms. _I suppose we'll have to wait until this... whatever he is regains consciousness to get answers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with this idea and the characters for a while now. It's not the most innovative plot but I'd like to think that I'm putting my own spin on the concept, or will eventually. Feedback is always appreciated. Lemme know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Valdez stepped into the elevator. He headed to the basement to check on the merman's condition and chat with Alec for a bit.

"How is he?" Valdez asked quietly.

"He's awake. He still seems a bit incoherent. You said that he spoke and responded to your question earlier, right?" Alec replied.

The brunet nodded. "I don't know what he is or how someone like him could even exist. But he helped me, Alec. The least I can do is figure out what's been polluting his home so we can fix it. Maybe he can even help us get some answers." With that, Valdez lightly tapped on the glass.

Blanc rolled his eyes. "Don't you know better than to do that by now?"

"He's not a fish." The younger man frowned. He turned his attention to the boy in the tank. "Hey. Are you alright?" The kid blinked. He seemed to realize he didn't know where he was. Gray eyes darted about fearfully. His body stiffened.

"It's okay." Valdez murmured gently. "No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

The merman pushed his head above the water. "Why am I here?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. His voice sounded more mature than his youthful appearance suggested.

"My colleagues and I are trying to figure out why the fish in the lagoon have been dying. We were looking for evidence earlier when you stumbled upon us. You saved me from drowning. Do you remember that?" Valdez reminded the boy.

His head bobbed slowly. "There was something in the water, some sort of poison. It got on me and I started sinking. You... You pulled me up onto your ship." He furrowed his brow. "So why am I here?" He repeated the question.

"Well, we weren't sure if you had gills or lungs. I didn't want you to drown if you couldn't keep afloat."

"Oh." The merman blinked. "I have both. The gills are more of a last resort or back up plan."

Valdez stared at him in awe. Blanc barely managed to compose himself and cleared his throat. "My name is Alec Blanc. He's Reed Valdez." The blond introduced them. "Do you have a name?"

"Kai." The merman answered. "Just Kai."

Blanc began jotting down notes. "May I ask who named you?"

Kai blinked. "Dunno. My parents, I guess."

"So you're not the only one of your kind, then?"

"No." The merman shook his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were trying to remember. "At least, there were others, once. But I am the only one in this lagoon."

"What do you call your people?" Reed interjected.

"Merfolk. Females are mermaids, males are mermen. Some humans call us Selkies. You can take me out of the tank, you know." Kai explained. "I'm capable of surviving out of the water. This position is actually kinda uncomfortable." He added.

Reed quickly dragged a cot over to the tank. The mattress was covered in towels. He hooked his arms under the Selkie's and helped him out.

"Thanks." The youth murmured. He lay on his side, exposing the slit openings along his ribs. They faintly fluttered in response to his breathing. "See? They're not as effective as my lungs but they _do_ work. In water, anyway."

Valdez's eyes widened. "May I?" He tentatively extended a hand.

"Yeah, just don't shove your fingers into em." Kai warned. Reed guiltily bit his lip. The merman sighed. "Don't look so nervous. If you do something that hurts, I'll say so."

"Right." The brunet nodded. His fingertips lightly brushed against the edges of the delicate openings. "Kai, what exactly are merfolk?" He asked suddenly. "I get that you're people, but are you related to humans or are you something else entirely?"

The merman only shrugged. Neither of the researchers spoke for a moment. The shared silence was interrupted by his stomach growling. The youth practically punched himself in the gut in a desperate attempt to quite it.

"Sorry!" Valdez bowed. "I didn't even ask if you were hungry earlier. What do you eat? Fish, or plants?" 

"Mostly fish. If it's similar to what lives in the lagoon, I guarantee that I can eat it."

"Okay, lemme go see about getting you food. I'll be right back." Valdez assured him. "Oh, do you want me to help you back in the tank first?"

"I'm comfortable like this." Kai admitted. He curled up under the towels.

"Alright. I'll be back. Alec, stay with him, please." Valdez called over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai seems sort of odd in this chapter, compared to how he seemed suspicious of Valdez and co in chapter 1. I think he's been alone for too long and now he's kinda desperate for interaction with another person.


End file.
